Prisoner of Love and Desire
by milly loca
Summary: Ella tenia una "maldición" que acababa con la vida de sus parejas, por lo que la gente la llamaba "La Dama Maldita", pero existia una forma de acabar con esta, aunque Felka no lo quisiera tenia que ponerle un fin a ese ciclo. (Para el Foro Anteiku)


**Bueno lo volví a hacer ya que mas aparte de quedarme muy largo, no me convenció, pero bueno no importa espero que esta vez si me quede bien, sin mas que decir pues a empezar.**

 **El presente Fic participa del reto temático Abril-Mayo: ¡No tan muerto!, del Foro Anteiku.**

* * *

 **Prisoner of Love And Desire.**

Una desafortunada mujer que llora frente a un ataúd todos dicen que si la amas una maldición te sera lanzada, era lo que las personas alrededor de mi amiga decían, pero ella no tenia la culpa de cargar con esa maldición, Felka no tenia la culpa.

Ella en estos momentos se encuentra postrada frente al ataúd de su actual pareja, Toris, un joven muy amable, pero en mi opinión un idiota, te preguntaras ¿quien soy?, bueno mi nombre es Viktor Braginsky y estoy aquí para contar esta triste historia.

Bueno como ya dije anteriormente, Felka estaba arrodillada frente al ataúd, era mas que obvio que estaba llorando lo se ya que sus lastimeros gemidos y sollozos se escuchaban por toda la capilla, me acerque a ella por detrás y me puse a su lado abrazándola.

-El ya esta descansando Felka-Le dije en tono suave intentando consolarla.

Ella se seco las lagrimas que aun salían de esos hermosos ojos verdes que denotaban dolor y tristeza, la levante del suelo y le ofrecí una rosa blanca las cuales eran sus favoritas, nadie mas que yo la conocía bien, ella solo sonrió aceptando la flor y sin mas me abrazo sollozando en mi pecho, yo solo sonreí, me gustaba cuando me abrazaba.

Yo era alguien muy importante en mi tierra, yo era un príncipe pero a pesar de tener todo lo que alguien mas pudiera desear, tenia algo que nunca podre tener, para mi desgracia esa cosa era el amor de mi amiga Felka, ella siempre se fijaba en otros hombres, ella en cierta forma era mi maldición, pero en este momento la mire pasar con alguien mas, yo lo conocía, era uno de los nobles del reino vecino, según recuerdo se llamaba Gilbert, no creo que dure mucho como los otros.

Y aquí estamos nuevamente, ella llorando la perdida de su nueva pareja y yo consolándola, esto ya se había echo rutina pero no me molestaba, me gustaba cuando ella me abrazaba en busca de consuelo, era placentero escuchar sus sollozos cuando lloraba en mi pecho, lo se suena muy retorcido y egoísta, pero ya me gustaba verla decaída, pero eso es lo que se ganaba por llevar a esos pobres hombres a la tumba.

Y así fue desde que tengo memoria, siempre que se enamora, esos hombres terminaban bajo tierra, pero al perecer eso no evitaba que la buscaran y la pretendieran, no me gustaba verla en brazos de otro hombre, en este momento ella estaba con un nuevo prospecto, este era un extranjero de otra tierra, pero no importa, acabara como los otros, una nueva tumba en el cementerio, no me canso de hacer esto, todo sea por estar y tener en mis brazos a Felka.

Estaba este tipo, Francis creo que se llamaba, no lo se y no me interesa saberlo, ya que dentro de poco estará siendo enterrado junto a los otros, nadie mas que yo tendrá a Felka, me acerque con sumo silencio al tipo que cabe señalar nunca me agrado siempre hacia comentarios algo subidos de tono referente al buen cuerpo de MI polaca, pero en unos momentos no podrá hablar, cuando estaba cerca de el lo tome del hombro el me volteo a ver solo para ver mi demencial sonrisa y el como elevaba mi hoz para cortar las flores que le regalaba a Felka cada que la iba a consolar, ni tiempo de gritar le di ya que cuando menos lo pensaba el estaba en el suelo muerto y yo empapado de su asquerosa y a la vez fresca sangre, empece a reír con cierta demencia.

No me espere que Felka en ese momento, estaba detrás de mi y vio lo que acababa de hacer, no note como tomaba mi arma y el como se acercaba por detrás con la misma, no me di cuanta hasta que la tuve cerca mio ella elevo el arma con una mirada que reflejaba ira y decepción, ira por la muerte de Francis y decepción porque después de todo era su amigo de la infancia y le dolía mi estúpido proceder para llamar su atención.

-Solo tu le puedes dar fin a tu maldición-Le dije bajando la mirada y sonriendo, ya no me importaba lo que pasara-Con tus propias manos.

Después de eso, todo se hizo oscuro para mi.


End file.
